Please Blow Me Mikado!
by Epic-Narutard-Jones
Summary: Write for the Durarara kink meme "Mikado giving his friend a blowjob, more points for incopetent and embarassed Mikado" Smut. Both Mikado/Kida and Kida/Mikado.


Kida let out a small laugh at his best friend who was uncomfortable.

"Come on Mikado, I'll give you pointers and everything! You'll need to learn at some point, really." Kida put a finger in front of Mikado's nose. Mikado blushed.

"I'm not going to give you a blow job Masaomi! I _don't_ need to learn!"

"Oh come on Mikado~ I won't tell anyone, I swear."

"But Masaomi... I don't even... I don't even know h-..."

"That's why I'll be giving helpful pointers! Really you don't listen to well do you Mikado?" "I just don't know."

"Please?" Kida begged using those big browny gold puppy dog eyes. "I mean what else is there to do in this small apartment of yours?"

"But the walls, they're paper thin..."

"So?"

"Some one could hear us..."

Kida laughed at this. "You're worried who'll hear us? You're kidding right?"

"Well..." Mikado trailed off eyeing his best friend. "I didn't even know you were gay. You're always hitting on girls."

"Bisexuality my dear Mikado it's a thing. And I happen to it." Kida rolled onto his back. "Come on Mikado I'm getting bored, And I don't really want to watch porn on your computer."

"You watch porn?"  
"Joking." Kida smirked. "But back to the subject at hand." he sat up looking rather serious. "Will you blow me or not."

"...F-fine...This is a one time thing though."

"But what if you like it."

Mikado's face flushed at this. Kida chuckled lightly. "Anyway is my Moekado ready?" "I guess..." Mikado's face flushed again as Kida started undoing his pants.

"Wait is this really that easy?"  
"Hmmmm. A blow job isn't freaken' rocket science Mikado."

"Right..."

* * *

Next thing Mikado knew he was sucking his best friend Masaomi Kida off. Kida of course was giving helpful pointers.

"You can use more tongue sweet heart." Kida smirked as Mikado slowly flicked his tongue over his slit. Kida let out a small moan. Witch made Mikados face heat up more, it also made his own pants feel a small bit tight.

"Don't hold back you can deep throat me if you're up to it." Mikado's eyes flicked upwards to make eye contact with Kida. He squeazed both this thumbs tightly, taking Kida into his mouth as far as he could go. The blowjob continued until Kida found himself close to cumming.

* * *

"Alright you can stop." Kida said smirking down at the tent Mikado was pitching by this point.

"One request."

Mikado blushed covering his cheeks "And what would that be?"

"Well after giving me such a great blowjob, I feel a should reward you. So drop your pants." Kida smirked winking.  
"Oh my gosh Masaomi!"

"Prude." Kida smirked.  
"I am not a prude!"

"Then drop your pants babe it'll only hurt a bit a first. Not a lot though. Or maybe you'd want something like a hicky." Kida moved closer to mikado.

"I...Well...I...No...! Not no, I mean no but I don't mean no...I mean just...well..if...uhhhh..." Mikado's face flushed more. Kida's hands went to mikado's belt taking it off slowly.

"Masaomi!"

"What it's not rape, if you want it. I know you've had a crush on me for a while now."  
"Wha- How did you know."

"Well, you're always blushing around me, and it also helps that you talk in your sleep. Also when you were alseep one night I was looking through some of your old photo albums, Putting a heart over my face and scratching out the girls face that I was dating at the time seems like a sign of a crush to me."

"You-you saw those..." Mikado blushed.

"Yeah, but don't worry it was rather cute." "Shut up and fuck me I don't care anymore. I mean the cat's been let out of the bag already.

Kida put his fingers infront of Mikados face. "I'm guessing you're a virgen aren't you?"

"Well of course I am...!"

"Like I guessed, now suck." Mikado took the fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva since lube was nowhere to be seen in his apartment.

After getting Mikado's pants and boxers fully off, with only one hand, Kida took his fingers out of the others mouth. Preperation went quickly. Kida thrust slowly half way into Mikado.

Mikado was biting his bottom lip watching Kida closely.

"Are you okay."  
"I'm fine, just move."  
Kida smirked at Mikado's boldness. Thrusting fully into him pulling out only to thrust back in fast. Mikado let out small moans and gasps. When the pace quickened Mikado's blunt fingernails dug into the carpet.  
"Masaomi!" Mikado called out intertwining his fingers into Kida's blonde locks. "I'm gonna cum..."

"Scream my name or I won't let you."

"Masaoooooooooomiiiiiiiii!" Mikado screamed out cumming. Kida finished up with a few more thrusts. He pulled out flopping down on the floor next to Mikado. He placed a kiss on Mikado's soft pink lips. "I love you Mikado, have since we met as kids." Kida gave Mikado his signature dorky grin.  
Mikado smiled.  
"I never would have guessed I get my first kiss after blowing you and having sex."

* * *

**A/N written for the DRRR Kink meme *.* "Mikado giving his friend a blowjob, more points for incopetent and embarassed Mikado"**  
***blushes* Heh, So I'll probably write more because really everything on the DRRR kink meme is awesome~!**  
**Hope you like it. And Durarara is not mine. Good day good~! :)**  
**P.S Not going up on my DeviantART!**  
**Also review if you wish, Feedback is nice but if your not a fan of reviewing don't. ^/.\^**


End file.
